submachinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mateusz Skutnik
Mateusz Skutnik (door zijn fans ook Murtaugh genoemd) is de auteur van Submachine, Covert Front, Daymare Town, 10 Gnomes en The Squirrel Family. Hij heeft onlangs Submachine 10 voltooid, die werd gelanceerd op 21 december 2015. Op 9 juni 2010 werd het langverwachte Submachine Exploration Project gelanceerd, dat eerst werd hernoemd naar Submachine Network Exploration Experience en daarna naar Submachine Universe. Autobiografie "Ik ben een architect. Ik ben afgestudeerd aan het Departement voor Architectuur aan de Technische Universiteit in Gdańsk, Polen. De laatste tijd ging ik terug naar mezelf een architect te noemen, maar in een heel andere betekenis dan je kon bedenken. Ik ben een flash games architect, ik ontwerp game-play, structuur, ik schrijf action script codes om spellen te laten werken en uiteindelijk ontwerp ik alle graphics die ik in mijn spellen gebruik. Mijn bekendste spel tot nu toe is Submachine. Sinds 2005 is dit spel een internetfenomeen en wint het elk jaar meer toegewijde fans dan alles wat ik gemaakt heb in mijn hele leven. Ik ben voortdurend bezig met nieuwe afleveringen van deze spelserie, maar ik creëerde ook een andere serie van spellen: The Squirrel Family, spelletjes gericht op jonger publiek, het ontwerp is helder zonnig, gelukkig en schattig. De gameplay bestaat meestal uit een eenvoudig verhaal getoond op een scherm, maar er zijn ook langere platformspelletjes. [thumb|right|300px|Een Poolse krant, met een artikel over Mateusz Skutniks werk aan [http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/rewolucje5-sketches-1/ Rewolucje.]] Ik ben ook een graphic novel kunstenaar, en dat is mijn voornaamste interesse in mijn creatieve carrière, ik heb strips getekend voor 21 jaar. OMG dat is een lange tijd... In het vinden van tijd tussen mijn werk overdag en het creëren van flash games heb ik na uren nog steeds vreugde en voldoening in het vertellen van comic-achtige verhalen. Het vertellen van het verhaal, dat is het belangrijkste wat ik wil doen in mijn leven. Of het nu via strips of flash games gaat, doet er niet toe. Ik heb veel verhalen in mijn hoofd, en ik zal ze blijven vertellen aan iedereen die wil luisteren. Ik schrijf meestal verhalen zelf, mijn belangrijkste grappige reeks is Rewolucje, maar van tijd tot tijd raak ik onder de indruk van de scripts van andere mensen. Niet veel van hen: Nikodem Skrodzki, met wie ik de stripserie Morfolaki creëerde, Karol Konwerski (Blaki en Pan Blaki), Domink Szczesniak (Czaki) en als laatste maar niet het minste: prof. Jerzy Szylak, samen hebben we Alicja en Wyznania wlasciciela kantoru gecreëerd, en er zullen meer afleveringen van de stripreeks Rewolucje worden gemaakt door ons twee. Ik heb de neiging om mijn verhalen uit te breiden naar nieuwe gebieden. Ik maak films, animaties, spellen, stripboeken... Ik heb ook een watercolour set-design gebaseerd op de werken van Frida Kahlo aan de show "Viva La vida" op het Occasionele Theater in Sopot." Bron: Pastel Stories. Spellen Submachine * Submachine 1: The Basement * Submachine 2: The Lighthouse * Submachine 0: Ancient Adventure * Submachine 3: The Loop * Submachine 4: The Lab * Submachine: Future Loop Foundation * Submachine 5: The Root * Submachine 6: The Edge * Submachine: 32 Chambers * Submachine 7: The Core * Submachine 8: The Plan * Submachine 9: The Temple * Submachine FLF * Submachine 10: The Exit * Submachine Universe Komend * Submachine: The Engine * Submachine: The Legacy * Submachine: The Explorers * Submachine: Universe (Game Maker Redux) Daymare Town * Daymare Town 1 '' * ''Daymare Town 2 * Daymare Town 3 * Daymare Town 4 * Daymare Cat * Where is 2011? '' * ''Daymare Invaders * Daymare Kite Komend * Daymare Town: The Legacy 10 Gnomes * 10 Gnomes 1: The Rooftops * 10 Gnomes 2: Walk in the Park * 10 Gnomes 3: Early Spring Garden * 10 Gnomes 4: Foggy Flat * 10 Gnomes 5: The Shipyard * 10 Gnomes 6: The Hall * 10 Gnomes 7: The Solitude * 10 Gnomes 8: Water Forge * 10 Gnomes 9: Chemistry * 10 Gnomes 10: Seashore * 10 Gnomes 11: The Remains * 10 Gnomes 12: The Tank * 10 Gnomes in Bologna * 10 Gnomes in Liege * 10 Gnomes in Porto Petro * 10 Gnomes in Dubrovnik * 10 Gnomes in Venice * 10 Gnomes in Montaigut-le-Blanc * 10 Gnomes in Pothia * 10 Gnomes in Trstenik Komend * 10 Gnomes in TBA (2018) * 10 Gnomes in TBA (2019) * 10 Gnomes in TBA (2020) * 10 Gnomes in TBA (2021) Covert Front * Covert Front 1: All Quiet on the Covert Front * Covert Front 2: Station on the Horizon * Covert Front 3: Night in Zurich * Covert Front 4: Spark of Life Where is the New Year? * Where is 2009? * Where is 2010? * Where is 2011? * Where is 2012? * Where is 2013? * Where is 2014? * Where is 2015? * Where is 2016? * Where is 2017? * Where is 2018? Other * Mr. Mothball * The Squirrel Family * Solar Missions * Calligraphic * Bunny Catch Those Eggs * Castle Run * Last Egg Standing * Moths * Snowboard Stunts * Warfare Transporter * Pigeon Phew * Garden Door * Castanea * Lightem Out * Escape from Jayisgames * The Ravine * The Peter Navarre Crecy Evaluation Stripboeken Rewolucje * Rewolucje 1: Parabola * Rewolucje 2: Elipsa * Rewolucje 3: Monochrom * Rewolucje 4: Syntagma * Rewolucje 5: Dwa Dni / Two Days * Rewolucje 6: na Morzu * Rewolucje 7: we Mgle * Rewolucje 8: w Kosmosie * Rewolucje 9: pod Śniegiem * Rewolucje 10: Pełna Automatyzacja * Rewolucje Integral, tomy 1-4 Komend * Rewolucje 11: Apocrypha Blaki * Blaki * Pan Blaki * Blaki: paski * Blaki: Czwórka / Four of us Morfolaki * Morfolaki, tom 1 * Morfolaki, tom 2 * Morfolaki, tom 3 * Morfołaki, Nowy Testament Komend * Morfołaki, Stary Testament Andere Stripboeken * Alicja * Czaki * Wyznania Wlasciciela Kantoru * Komiksy znalezione na strychu * Tetrastych * VormkfasA * Daymare Morphs Trivia *Wanneer besproken werd of Mateusz een vakantie heeft in Engeland, antwoordde hij dat hij op vakantie is om het jaar. Op hetzelfde moment liet hij het gunstig onbekend of hij werkelijk in Engeland was geweest of niet. *Mateusz had een interview met Igor Hardy in het einde van juni 2009. *Mateusz dreigde nog een week tot de lancering van Submachine 8 op te tellen voor elke persoon die vroeg wanneer het uit zou komen. Hij zei ook dat de maximale wachttijd ongeveer ¾ van de oorspronkelijke wachttijd toegevoegd aan de geplande lanceringsdatum zou worden als mensen dat vroegen, en niet veel mensen hebben het toen nog gevraagd. en:Mateusz Skutnik es:Mateusz Skutnik it: ru:Матеуш Скутник zh:馬修·斯哥圖尼 no:Mateusz Skutnik